


plz help!! CLOSED USHITEN WON, I will be writing the Iwaoi fic after it

by Cmav24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmav24/pseuds/Cmav24
Summary: So basically I have 3 fic ideas in my head that I want to choose from. I cannot decide, so I would like to know what the fandom would like.option 1. Military Bokuaka: where there’s a war against robots, Bokuto is in the Milatary, akaashi is a medic.option 2. Yakuza Ushiten where Ushijima is a big bad mafia boss and Tendou works in a yakuza that is rivals with ushijimas yakuza, but the 2 gangs agree to meet and make peace and thats when they meet.Option 3: Where Oikawa never went to Aoba Johsai and went to Shiratorizawa, Iwaizumi and oikawa are rivals.USHITEN WON
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 55
Kudos: 14





	plz help!! CLOSED USHITEN WON, I will be writing the Iwaoi fic after it

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact the yakuza Ushiten was originally going to be a smut one shot, but then I thought about how I could add a plot to it.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791230 thats the link for chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact the yakuza Ushiten was originally going to be a smut one shot, but then I thought about how I could add a plot to it.


End file.
